Halloween Horror
by JanewayPIAlpha110
Summary: Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and the Doctor organise a Halloween party and Chakotay gets Kathryn who is now an Admiral to wear something that no one would expect her to wear. But something happens and the small gathering of friends on the holodeck, turns out to be the night from hell. But is everything as it seems?


"Happy Halloween!" Tom, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Harry and the Doctor were all waiting in the holodeck for Kathryn's arrival. And she made an entrance alright. She was the last one to arrive and her costume made her stand out from the rest of the small wore a long haired, straight black wig that didn't look synthetic. Her dress had to be he tightest that anyone could wear and it clung to her petite figure in all the right places. The low cut and short garment had long netted sleeves that flared slightly at the ends and were long enough to cover most of her small hands. The dress itself was matt black with a satin white panel down the middle front of it and had blood stains to emphasise the fact that it was a Halloween costume. On her legs she wore thin fishnet tights, jet black in colour. And her makeup finished off her outfit, with thick black eyeliner and mascara, pale foundation, red contacts, deep burgundy glossy lips, and a trickle of fake blood coming from one corner or her mouth. She looked like the quintessential horror movie vampire. But in her view she had gone over board and it was too much but B'Elanna was dressed along the same lines but she was a zombie rather than a vampire.

"Wow Kathryn, you look stunning." Chakotay made his way over too her, his costume wasn't as elaborate as Kathryn's or B'Elanna's but he did match Kathryn in the fact that he was dressed as Dracula, and the costume suited him well.

"Thank you Chakotay." She smiled at him as he put his arm around her, "But don't you think that this, which was your idea I must point out, is a bit much! We're only among friends." She stated noticing that the other men in the room were staring at her legs and her chest. That got Tom Paris a thump on the arm from B'Elanna which stopped him from staring at the Admiral.

"Kathryn, you look perfect. Just like you always do." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, which didn't shock the others who were there. Their relationship had started soon after they had got back from the Delta Quadrant and all of their friends had been so happy to finally see them get together. And now, a year on, they were in a happy relationship and Chakotay was planning to propose to her.

Kathryn pulled back after a few moments, her lip colour not smudged at all, "Come on." She smiled softly and took hold of his hand, "Let's have some fun." She laughed a little as they walked to join the others.

"Admiral." Tom smiled warmly and stood up when she approached.

"Now Tom, quit with the formalities, its a party for crying out loud. Call me Kathryn, and that goes for all of you!" She laughed her smile lighting up her face as she sat down next to her partner, still holding his hand.

...

A short while later, they were all talking and laughing with each other and Chakotay looked at Kathryn and took hold of her hand again, "I really know that this isn't the right time to ask but I planned to ask you tonight for a long while." He turned Kathryn to face him and he got down on one knee pulling out a box with a silver ring and a small diamond out and holding it in front of her, "Kathryn would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
"Oh god Chakotay... I... Yes!"  
"Safety protocols offline." The female voice of the computer stated and then cut off with a crackle.  
Then Kathryn caught site of something out of the corner of her eye a black hooded figure. And it seemed that Chakotay had seen it too.  
"Stay there." He said as the lights on the holodeck went out. He walked off around the corner of the darkened bar. And a sickening crunch came from where Chakotay had just gone. Kathryn bolted fast, nearly falling over as she kicked her shoes off. She emerged from where the sound had been heard from, walking backwards. Slowly a hand over her mouth and thick black lines down her cheeks where tears kept flowing.  
"Kathryn what is it?" B'Elanna headed towards her and got there just in time as Kathryn collapsed and B'Elanna caught her and brought her slowly to the ground, "Tom get over here... You'd better... Come..." She trailed off as she spun round and straight into Tom's chest. Small sobs racked her whole body and Tom wrapped his arms around her.  
"What is it hunny?" He asked trying to calm her some.  
"Its Chakotay..." She sobbed, it was unusual to see B'Elanna crying, she wasn't that sort of person. The Doctor and Harry came over now. And the Doctor was the first one to round the corner. He came back out shaking his head slowly, his face solemn.  
"Harry help me move Kathryn." The Doctor scooped her legs in his arms and Harry got hold of her top half, being careful to support her neck. They rested her on one of the nearby sofas in the bar.  
"I'm gonna go and see if we can get out of here." Harry said as he turned and headed out of the bars doors and toward where the holodeck entrance was.

About an hour later Kathryn started to come round. Sitting herself up slowly she looked around at the people who had been waiting for her to wake up, Tom, B'Elanna and the Doctor. B'Elanna was obviously distressed and when Kathryn's memory came back, the image of her fiancé lying there with his neck broken as she had walked around the wooden panel that separated the two halves of the bar. She broke down, shaking and sobbing. B'Elanna pulled her into a hug and they cried together.  
"I'm going to look for Harry. See if he found a way out." Tom brushed a hand over B'Elanna's hair, "Stay safe love." And with that he walked out of the bar doors. Seconds later there was a scream from outside. It was Tom's. The Doctor was the first out and as soon as he stepped out of the doors he vanished, his program deleted. Kathryn and B'Elanna were both out like a shot after too. But the sight in front of them was horrific. There was blood everywhere and Tom and Harry we're both in a heap in an ever spreading puddle of their combined blood. B'Elanna screamed and her and Kathryn both turned and ran back inside locking the door behind them. They cuddled closely on one of the sofa's.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Three loud thumps on the door. Kathryn and B'Elanna shuddered and pulled each other closer.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Another three thumps and the doors creaked slowly giving way.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
The doors clicked and groaned almost ready to let whatever was at the door in.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH!  
And the doors gave way, Kathryn jumped up pulling B'Elanna with her. A masked figure that was obviously male approached them brandishing a sharp bloodied knife.  
"This is for you Kathryn." The man laughed hysterically and threw the knife hard. Straight at B'Elanna's throat. She collapsed blood gargling from her lips. Kathryn screamed her hands shaking as she stepped backwards. She was soon pressed up against the wooden wall of the holographic bar.  
"Please, please no!" Kathryn screamed as the figure pressed himself against her and leant in to whisper in her ear.  
"Happy Halloween!" He laughed kissed her forcefully and slit her neck with the other knife he had attached to his belt.  
Then total blackness as Kathryn felt her life drain away.

She sat bolt upright in bed with a scream, she was sweating and tears poured down her cheeks. The man who had been asleep beside her woke up quickly hearing his wife's scream.  
"Kathryn, what is it? Its okay I'm here." Chakotay pulled her to him and she put up no resistance at all. He stroked her hair softly as he tried to calm her down, her sobbing and shaking slowed a little and Chakotay got up ordering a sedative on the replicator.  
"Here love, have this to help you sleep, and you can tell me in the morning when you've had some sleep." He stroked her hair again as she nodded softly with agreement and he administered the sedative. Rocking her now as she fell back into a fitful sleep.


End file.
